


i can't remember (i can't forget)

by celestallison



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Reconciliation, Stiles Loves Malia, brief mention of lydia, brief mentions of sex, i don't really know what i'm doing, malia loves stiles, stiles is malia's anchor, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestallison/pseuds/celestallison
Summary: She catches his scent and hears his heartbeat before she sees him.





	

She catches his scent and hears his heartbeat before she actually sees him.

Malia could recognize the heavy odor of anxiety from miles away. She remembers it always being there, lingering in the air around him. She never quite knew what it was until Senior Scribe Night (She also remembers the way his hands felt, gripping her waist as they kissed underneath the rain). And his heartbeat—oh, his heartbeat is so rapid her eyes turn a bright blue at the thought of him being hurt.

But then she sees him. Stiles. He’s running down the hallway with Lydia and Malia thinks her heart stops. Her anchor, her sarcastic anchor who’s been gone, completely wiped away from her memory for three months, is so close. And she just can’t help herself. She can’t help herself when she breaks into a sprint, running right into the boy who makes her human, and knocking him to the ground. With a loud groan escaping from Stiles’s mouth, they fall, Malia instantly straddling Stiles and stuffing her face into the crook of his neck. She inhales his scent. Yes, he reeks of anxiety. But he also smells like home.

“Mal,” Stiles whispers, his voice rough with emotion, “Malia.” He runs his fingers through her tangled locks.

Malia lifts her head from his neck and looks down at his face. His golden eyes are filled with tears and she watches as they spill over his pale cheeks, streaming across the moles she used to trace with her tongue. He’s here. He’s with her. Malia could feel everything starting to shift back into place.

“Stiles,” she croaks, “you’re back.”

“Yeah, I would never leave you behind.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i know this is short but this is my first time actually writing something that has complex characters with personalities, mannerisms, etc already set up for them and i didn't want to mess up their characterization. any feedback is greatly appreciated <3


End file.
